BuildCraft
}} BuildCraft is a mod that extends Minecraft with a system of powered machines and tools. It adds many machines for automating tasks, and pipes for transportation of items, liquids, and energy. Machines In BuildCraft, there are a variety of machines that can be used to automate processes. They all require Redstone Flux (RF) energy to function, provided by one or more engines. *Quarry: This machine will mine an area down until it reaches lava or bedrock. *Mining Well: This machine will dig straight down until it reaches lava or bedrock. It is used in the making of a Pump. *Pump: This machine will pump liquids and transport them through waterproof pipes. *Autocrafting Table: This machine, when supplied a recipe and ingredients, will pump out crafted items. A nearby chest will have materials pulled out of it to be used. *Refinery: This machine, when powered by a stirling engine or better, will slowly convert oil into fuel, which is much more efficient for powering combustion engines than crude oil. *Tank: A simple stackable tank rather than a machine, it can store liquids, including lava, water, oil , and fuel. Engines Engines are used to power the machines and builders. They can also be used to pull items out of inventories with a wooden pipe. Other mods included in FTB such as and add more engines to the game, e.g. the electrical engine which uses IC2 power (EU), and produces MJ power. Engines turn on when they are powered by redstone, and slowly speed up as they heat up. If the engine gets too hot then it will explode. Redstone engines however cannot explode if they are connected to anything that accepts energy such as a wooden pipe. Transport Pipes are used to transport items, liquids and power between inventories. There are 8 different types of pipes all with unique functions, these are Wooden, Cobblestone, Stone, Sandstone, Iron, Gold, Diamond and Obsidian. Pipes can be combined with Pipe Waterproof to allow them to make Waterproof Pipes that can transport liquids or with redstone to make Conductive Pipes to allow them to transport energy. Building These will all allow for the automated building and, in some cases, destruction of blocks. *Filler: This machine does a variety of options depending on the pattern that is defined within the GUI. *Builder: This machine will build the anything defined by a blueprint provided it has access to the requisite resources, which it shows in its GUI. *Architect Table: An architect table is used to copy a volume of interest and 'scan' and save it to a blueprint for later use in a builder. *Blueprint: This is used in an architect table to save the scanned area for later use in a builder. It stores the actual block type. *Template: Similar to the blueprint, this stores a description of the blocks within an area allowing it to be recreated by a builder, however the template only stores the blocks location, not its type. *Land Mark: You can use these to select an area for the architect table, as well as the Quarry and Filler. Gates Gates are the BuildCraft way to make advanced detections and interactions possible. They are capable of many things, such as detecting engine heat, inventory, MJ energy storage, machine states, items flowing in pipes and redstone signals. Gears Gears are key components in BuildCraft, and are used to make everything from Engines to Quarries and Autocrafting Tables. They are available in 5 varieties which all build upon each other. Other mods add additional gears to the mod pack such as which adds tin, copper and bronze gears for its machines, while also adds Tin and Copper Gears as well as Invar gears, however none of these are used in BuildCraft machines.